


Geriatric Immortal

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Geriatric Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Geriatric Immortal by SpiritGuide01

**_Geriatric Immortal_**

  
By: SpiritGuide01

**Warning:** My muse is an extremely nasty little bugger, and I can't seem to satisfy her. This story is entirely on a whim waiting for my computer to become free after a friend asked to work on it for a few hours. Now I just had to write this, and send it to you! ****

Explanation: Siann is the daughter of Nick and some girl that he was in love with when he was fifteen. When he moved away, neither of them knew that Marrianne was pregnant, so Nick knew nothing of his daughter until sixteen years later. Her mother is killed by (surprise, surprise!) A drunk driver, so Siann went on a mission to find her father. She found him, and Amanda, and the two of them had many challenges in keeping Amanda's immortality from the genius teen. In the end, it didn't really matter. 

Siann's life has been so unusual, that it doesn't faze her in the least when she saw Amanda battle a fellow immortal and take his head. Siann's mother resented being saddled with a child, but refused to give her up because she was not a quieter. So later in life when Marrianne became a flight attendant, she left Siann with a few friends of hers in the summer time, and these people owned a circus. When Siann was finished all schooling at the age of 10, she was allowed to stay in the circus full time, and grew to be the most gifted performer in the entire crew. Despite all of this, Siann is reserved around people she doesn't know, and is always silent or quiet even people that she knows with all of her heart. Even though Burt Myers often comments on this, he also comments that she is easily one of the best operatives that he's ever had under his command. 

Eventually Siann meets up with Mackendrie Parker, an immortal and a police detective in Cascade, Washington. Mac (the female version, and _yes_ , she does know Duncan Macleod, the male version of Mac. She's my _Sentinel_ character, and is in HL:TR as a cross-over.) and Siann become fast friends and Mackendrie helps the teen improve on her already impressive sword fighting skills that she picked up in the circus. Because Mac is the Silver Immortal (I'll explain later, I promise!) she controls the immortal population, and also gives off the energy that makes more immortals. Siann becomes immortal after a few weeks in Mackendrie's company, and joins Amanda in that ranking. 

To make it easier on my story writing, I made it that Siann was away on a mission for Burt Myers when Nick became aware and (I'm not totally sure on this part) became immortal. 

So, enough said. I just wanted to explain Siann to you so that you wouldn't wonder what planet I was on when you read my story. Speaking of story, here it finally is! 

********** 

Siann frowned at the file in her hands; it dictated that she go undercover, not that this wasn't what she usually did anyway. The only difference was that she was supposed to go undercover with her father, and that Nick was supposed to be a man that had premature Alzheimer disease and needed to be put in a home. 

"Oh man, this is just _too_ much!" Siann muttered to herself. The thought of her father posing as an Alzheimer's patient was laugh-yourself-to-death funny, especially because he already thought himself to be too old. And add to that the fact that he was now immortal, and this was kind of, well, just was, the funniest thing in a long time. The only thing that wasn't funny was the content of the case. The home was thought to be using the seniors under its care to do medical experiments and product testing. 

Ensconced in her favorite armchair in Bert's office, Siann read on. The older man had gone out to do some business, and had bequeathed Siann the use of his office until he got back. It was normal that she wasn't allowed his office without him or someone else around, so this was a rare treat for her. One she wasn't about to give up. She flipped through a few more pages before she realized that a shadow had fallen across her. Looking up, she saw her father grinning down at her. 

"What's too much?" Nick asked, flopping down in a chair beside her. He glanced over at her file and only saw a few of the photographs that were displayed on the current page that she was looking at. His face suddenly softened, and Nick thought that her comment had to do with what she was looking at, and the case that it probably entailed. "The case?" he asked, a little softer this time. 

Siann smiled, thinking what his reaction would be when she handed him the file and he read what he was going undercover as. "Nah, though it does bother me, that's not it." 

Nick raised his eyebrows, disbelieving his quiet girl's words. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, putting a hand on her arm over the short distance that separated them in the massive chairs. 

She nodded sagely, and handed him the case file. "Yeah. The only thing that's too much is what Bert put on the front page. Read it." She bit the inside of her cheek with a vengeance to keep from laughing and giving it all away. She watched with gleeful anticipation as her father opened the front cover of the file and began to read. 

Nick opened the file and began to read. He was going to say something to Siann when his eyes fell upon the paragraph holding his undercover instructions. From his daughter's point of view, Nick's face first went red, then a darker crimson, then seemed to go an even darker shade of red that looked almost black. Then he rose from his chair, and all hell broke loose. 

"Where the **_hell_** is Myers? I want to know, and your cooperation will save you in the future! Myers? Where **_are_** you? Myers! I'll get you for this!........" On and on this went until Nick was so far down the hall, and Siann was laughing so hard, that he couldn't be heard anymore. 

She continued laughing until a noise coming from the direction of the windows in the office caught her attention. Looking over, she saw that it was only Myers climbing in the window, which was safer than coming in the front door and meeting up with Nick, with his own grin plastered across his face. 

"My god, he really is a geriatric old immortal, isn't he?" Myers asked, taking the armchair that Nick had just moments before vacated. 

Siann snorted. "No kidding! You try living with him and having him for a father!" 

Myers shook his head in mock pity. "I am _sooo_ sorry! If there's ever anything that I can do for you, you just let me know, okay!" 

"Thanks." ****

-The End- 

* * *

© 1999 SpiritGuide 

* * *


End file.
